Paying The Price
by Ghostwriter
Summary: My take on the scene from "Going Home."


PAYING THE PRICE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

My take on the end scene of Going Home. Belongs to ABC Studios and whoever else owns the show. I use some lines from the show but I've tried to make it my own.

As soon as the spell lifted, Belle dropped to her knees sobbing, and Snow immediately went to her, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, smoothing back her hair and the woman leaned into her. "No! Rumple…he's gone." _I can't believe it. He's gone. He sacrificed himself for us. He had his happy ending and he gave it up for us_ , she thought. As she continued to cry, Neal let out a shaky breath and started walking away from the group. As one, Emma and Killian walked up to him.

"Oh damn," Neal whispered. _He's gone. And we were starting to get to a good place. I screwed up. I missed my chance_ , he thought to himself.

"Baelfire. I'm so sorry. I know the Crocodile and I were never on the best of terms, but I-"

"It's fine," Neal interrupted, his voice thick with emotion. Emma pulled him towards her, and though he struggled at the hold for a moment, he eventually leaned into her as the tears started to fall.

"Neal," Emma whispered. _I don't know what to do. How do I help him?_ she wondered.

"My father did what he had to do. He saved us," he said. _I can live with that. I have to_ , he thought to himself. Killian watched the two, his eyes clouding. _She comforts him in a way no one else can. They belong together_ , he realized.

"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" At the frantic shouting, Snow helped Belle to her feet and they all turned to see Leroy and Tinkerbell running up to them.

"The Curse! It's here!" Tinkerbell reported.

"It's coming from all sides!" Leroy added.

"Can we stop it?" David queried.

" **I** can," Regina asked. "I can destroy it. But it'll destroy the town. The Curse created Storybrooke and once the town's destroyed, it'll be gone. We'll be in the Enchanted Forest again."

"Even Henry?" Emma asked and the other woman shook her head.

"No he was born here, so he'd still be here."

"Alone?" _Not acceptable_ , the Savior thought to herself. She couldn't believe that the formerly Evil Queen would even consider it. It didn't add up. There had to be a catch.

"No, that's my price. I have to give him up. But you'll stay with him."

"I don't want to leave you. I love you," Henry stated. _I can't leave her. I_ _ **won't**_ , he thought.

"I love hearing you say that. But you heard Rumplestiltskin: villains don't get happy endings," Regina replied.

"You're not a villain. You're my mom." At this, Regina smiled. _I love that our relationship's better_ , she thought to herself. She started to say something when Ruby ran up to them.

"It's getting closer!" she reported. We're running out of time, Regina realized.

"You have to go… **now** ," she stated.

"You're going to have to take our memories aren't you?" he realized.

"Yes, I'll but I'll give you both new memories. One where Emma kept you and you both grew up together," she answered.

"You'd do that?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," came the response. "But I'll have to act fast." Emma nodded and then turned to her ex.

"Come with us," she encouraged.

"I really wish I could, but this isn't my world. Besides, Belle needs me. Now go. Get our boy the hell out of here." At this, she nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you." She then turned Killian.

"Hook…take care of yourself."

"And you too, Love." With that, they went to Regina.

"Hey," Neal said, causing Henry and Emma to turn. "This isn't over. I'll see you both again," he promised and they nodded. Then, they got into the yellow bug and started driving off. As they did so, Regina waved her hand in their direction and mouthed a spell, implanting both of their minds with memories of Emma raising Henry from the very beginning, cooking him meals, soothing his hurts…all the things she had done. But now it would be as if Emma had done it. As she watched the car disappear, Regina felt a tightness in her chest and she choked back a sob. She was losing Henry. It wasn't fair! She didn't want to lose him! But it was the price she had to pay to make sure he was safe.

"I love you, Henry. Be safe, My Little Prince." And then, she knew no more.

THE END


End file.
